


natural

by theyoungestoftwo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fairy jooheon, just boys being in love, nymph changkyun, soft, this is just purely fluff, uh, yeah that's really it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/theyoungestoftwo
Summary: uh. this is really gay because i wrote it about my girlfriend and i kind of so ... yeahalso based of green jooheon and blue changkyun sorta
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseemikimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/gifts).



> uh. this is really gay because i wrote it about my girlfriend and i kind of so ... yeah  
> also based of green jooheon and blue changkyun sorta

Jooheon loved nature. Maybe it was because he grew up there, surrounded by trees and grass from the moment he was born. Yes, perhaps he was biased, but could you blame him? Nature meant birth; plants died and were reborn every year. Leaves held memories and grass held secrets. Nature was beautiful, it was his everything. He lived and breathed it, but yet, there was still one thing Jooheon held higher than the very leaves themselves. 

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, the light brushing over the tops of trees, making the sky appear a peachy orange fading to a vibrant blue. It was beautiful. Jooheon had half a mind to stop and watch the sunrise completely. He could just sit on the ground, right where he was standing and watching as the blue overtook the orange, stare as the clouds formed and the sun made its presence known with a steady warmth. But he shouldn’t. No, for he had other plans he needed to attend to. 

His smile deepened with every barefooted step he took towards the small river that separated the forest faeries from the water nymphs. It connected the ocean to the land, and it was very dangerous for a forest faery like himself to be anywhere close to this. He wasn’t supposed to be this close, wasn’t supposed to even talk to the nymphs, but Jooheon didn’t always listen to authority, especially if authority threatened to take his baby away from him. 

Changkyun was everything he wanted and more, pale skin and bright eyes, soft hands perfect for holding Jooheon’s heart like it was a delicate seashell. Jooheon felt a little bad that he viewed this being higher than what he was supposed to take care of, and then with one glance at his boy, the one he held so highly in his head, all of his guilt vanished. Changkyun deserved the love, deserved the risk of never being accepted in his home again. Changkyun was worth everything. 

They rarely met but that didn’t mean that Jooheon forgot about him. No, of course not. Jooheon’s mind ran wild with fantasies perfect for those things humans liked to call books. His visualized things that made his heart race, like the two of them being able to go on proper adventures instead of hiding in the rocks as they talked. Jooheon thought of marriage and other silly things like that. He always felt strange with the ideas his mind created but he loved it, loved dreaming of Changkyun every second of the day. 

He just really loved Changkyun. 

It was kind of obvious that Changkyun loved him, too. Changkyun always kept him in mind when he was with his family. During their rare meetings, just before the sun rose after every full moon, Changkyun always had a little pile of treasure he got specifically for Jooheon. And yeah, most of the time Jooheon couldn’t take them home in fear that his family would find them, but Jooheon loved looking at them.

Besides, Jooheon came with a mission today. 

The trickling of water made Jooheon perk up, a small smile growing on his face, his heart beginning to pound at the very idea of seeing his partner in a few minutes. He wasn’t afraid of seeing him, oh no, he was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait. He wanted to see Changkyun and he wanted to see him now. He wanted to hold him tight, to feel the soft puffs of air against his neck as they embraced. He wanted to kiss Changkyun’s pink lips, to taste the salt against his skin. 

He was only a few feet away now. The strands of Changkyun’s indigo hair were just barely visible, but they were enough to make Jooheon’s small smile grow into a wide one. Jooheon could barely contain his excitement. He was never really good at hiding his happiness. So with one quiet yelp of excitement, his quiet steps turned louder as he ran towards the reason for his smile. 

Changkyun turned at the noise and a wide smile broke out on his face, his eyes turning into crescent moons, reminiscent of the moon that was almost invisible in the sky now. The two said nothing but wrapped each other in strong hugs, tears brimming at their waterlines, soft giggles escaping both of their mouths. The two broke apart, staying at an arms distance. Changkyun’s expressive eyes made Jooheon’s cheeks turn bright pink, but Changkyun didn’t tease him. 

“Hello, my flower,” Changkyun smiled, his voice deep like the water he came from. His skin was still a little damp, but it was warm, he was warm. It was different. Jooheon didn’t mind the moisture. Jooheon was sure he felt a little abrasive to Changkyun, his skin and clothing much different from the texture that Changkyun was used to. Changkyun didn’t seem to mind either. 

“Hello, my seashell.” Changkyun smiled at the name and Jooheon smiled on reflex, happiness flowing through his veins like a summer breeze in the leaves. This was perfect, this was his happiness. It wasn't in the pastel petals of flowers or the blades of deep green grass. Nothing of that sort. This boy, this one sentient being, was the reason Jooheon wasn’t afraid. Not anymore.


End file.
